teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby Reynolds (BHTS)
Kirby Leanne Reynolds is a Banshee (Wailing Woman) and one of the main characters of the Beacon Hills (TV Series). Biography Childhood The Beacon Hills Murders PTSD and Sleepwalking Feed the Fear (Season One) Appearance Kirby is a beautiful, thin and petite woman with pale skin, green eyes, and mid-lengthed blonde hair. Her style leans toward the very feminine, but likes shorts and jeans more often than dresses or pencil skirts with dressy blouses, though she does prefer to wear booties or high heels over sneakers. kirbyprescott.jpg Personality Kirby has a rebellious, feisty, sassy and quick-witted personality that she uses to hide her PTSD and pain from the past. Behind the "carefree and witty" persona she portrays, Kirby is a tough, sensible, and resourceful young woman, who isn’t going to lie down and die for anybody. While she’s just as prone to fear as everyone else, Kirby has a natural survivor’s reflex that allows her to navigate life and death moments with an impressive level of poise and grace. Powers and Abilities Banshee Abilities *'Harbinger of Death': As a Banshee, Kirby can feel when someone has died and can predict when someone is close to death. This is usually accompanied by a trance-like state that draws her to those who are dead or near-death, though with practice, she has gotten better at being aware of what she's doing when this happens. *'Clairaudience': The ears of a Banshee are naturally tuned to levels of the universe that only they can hear. This gives them an ability to discern details of a person's death (or impending death) through the sounds they can perceive which no one else can. *'Premonitions': As a Banshee and Harbinger of Death, Kirby has the power to experience premonitions that allow them to sense a person's death, which usually allow them to discern how a person dies, where they die, and/or what will cause the death in the first place. This power is most often used as an extension of their power of clairaudience, as the supernatural phenomena that they can sense with their enhanced hearing can take the form of auditory premonitions of a supernatural-related death. However, as Kirby's powers grow, her premonitions are evolving from being purely auditory to being visual as well, making it easier for her to interpret what her premonition is trying to tell her. Kirby's premonitions are not always literal and can often be up for interpretation, especially given the fact that the premonitions do not typically include every single detail of a person's death. *'Divination': As a Banshee, whose powers are often referred to as and/or compared to psychics, Kirby has the ability to use divination to gain information about the deaths her Banshee instincts are sensing. The various means of divination that Kirby has tried to seek out more information are sometimes with used in conjunction with her other Banshee abilities. **'Sound Divination': Kirby, using her power of clairaudience, can divine for information by using sound vibrations to trigger her ability to perceive supernatural energies. **'Psychometry': Kirby is able to discern information about a person's death by making physical contact with an object belonging to the person in question. **'Automatic Writing': Kirby is able to gain information by going into a trance-like state and writing or typing. *'Harbinger Link': As a Banshee, Kirby has a somewhat psychic connection to other Banshees, which she can use to telepathically communicate with them, even if they are miles away from her. However, this is an ability that must be consciously activated, and as a result, Kirby is still learning the full scope of how to use this power. *'Banshee Scream': As a Banshee, Kirby has a powerful voice that can be used to produce various effects based on what is needed at the time. This wail can be used consciously or unconsciously. **'Death Announcement': Kirby's wail is most often used as a warning of someone's impending death, or as a signal that someone has just died; it is most often used by Kirby after she has found a dead body while in a fugue state. **'Premonition Enhancement': Kirby's scream can also be used to clear ambient noises from her auditory channels so that she can focus her attention on the specific sounds that she needs to hear as part of an auditory premonition. **'Concussive Scream': Kirby's wail can be used in an active or offensive manner as well; when a Banshee wail is given focus and direction, it can shatter bulletproof glass, overload electronics, burst eardrums, and create concussive blasts that can throw a full-grown man across a room. *'Supernatural Immunity': As a Banshee, Kirby is immune to the effects of many supernatural phenomena. A bite from an Alpha Werewolf will neither kill her nor turn her, provided the wound isn't fatal. *'Supernatural Sensitivity': Banshees, as conduits of supernatural forces, can sense, seek out, and identify its energy, though how they are able to do this varies among individuals. Abilities *'Combat Training': Kirby has been trained in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu since she was twelve, and is a purple belt. *'Self-Preservation': As a result of the Beacon Hills Murders, Kirby has a highly developed sense of survival instincts, which has helped her avoid danger on many occasions. It's increased by her ability to sense death. *'Accomplished Gymnast': Kirby is a former gymnast, and is shown to be highly skilled in various acrobatics, often incorporating agile moves while fighting opponents. Category:Melody the Movement Category:Beacon Hills TV Series Category:BHTS Category:Banshee Category:Banshee Characters